The present invention relates to an applicator for cleaning and/or polishing footwear. The applicator includes a receptacle containing a cleaning and/or polishing product, and a cleaning device includes spongy materials or equivalent products which, on passing over the footwear, cleans the footwear and optionally impregnates the footwear with the cleaning or polishing product contained in the receptacle.
Applicators of similar characteristics are common on the market. Generally, in all cases it is necessary to squeeze the flexible receptacle to empty part of its contents into the cleaning component. Also, another component is known which includes a sponge generally impregnated with a polishing product and lacking an attached receptacle, which is used only for occasional cleaning since the duration of the polish is very limited.
The applicator mentioned here has a body defining a generally flat surface to which a cover is coupled. The cover includes a cylindrical housing incorporating a valve. The cylindrical housing of the cover fits into an orifice in an equivalent shape defined in the receptacle. Upon being pressed, the valve in the applicator over the footwear permits the product to exit.
When a sport footwear is considered, the cleaning device has an internal spongy material and a harder and rougher outside material, like a swab, that allows deeper cleaning to be performed.
Likewise, this applicator has a cover on the outside that has a complimentary sponge that is similarly applicable to the cleaning and polishing of the footwear. In turn, this cover is also provided with a lid which covers the complementary sponge.